


A Love Forgotten

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: Hump_Day101 HDWC, Double Drabble, Drabble, Insanity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-02
Updated: 2006-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See the devil on the doorstep now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the HDWC, with the prompts angst and "I think I forgot."

I’m not sure, but I think I forgot something. Something I was supposed to do, someplace I was supposed to be.

Sometimes I glimpse a dark man, a hint of sandalwood, a flash of fire.

But then it’s gone. All I have left is fog and a lingering sense of unease.

Something is missing, left unfinished, forgotten. Something important.

\---

Severus stared through the window into Harry’s room. If you could call it a room.

A sterile prison in the St. Mungo’s long-term ward. No windows but the tiny one in the door. No contact with the outside world.

Severus had been too late. Too late to prevent the attack on the Potters, too late to keep Harry from going to the Department of Mysteries, too late to stop Tom’s final spell.

The spell that crippled the young hero, even in his moment of triumph.

Voldemort’s curse, cast upon Harry with his dying breath, trapped Harry in a world of mists and shadows, where even the closest friend appeared as a phantom.

Severus stared through the window, unaware of the tears that slid down his cheeks, reflected in the reinforced glass.

\---

Found. Finished. Forgotten.

A missing piece.

My world.

 

My love.


End file.
